One Taste of Sin
by Roxie the Rebel
Summary: Just one little taste of sin, leaves an after taste for eternity. -Time Police part 2 Episode- Twincest


**This is about what happened in the Time Police part 2 episode.  
The twins were taken to the back of some dudes van.  
I decided to share what...._might_ have happened.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, how do you guys feel about a little...uh, tasteful nudity?"

"What?"

The director ignored his question and kept his eyes locked with the elder twin, "You two, remove your clothing." The younger could feel his brother's hand twitch and his breathing hitch as he stared at the man with something akin to wariness and defiance, slowly turning to slight horror under the laid-back façade.

"No." The older twin's voice hardened like crystal and made the single-syllable word cause a chill to run up the other brother's spine.

They backed up to the unknowingly locked door. Their retreat was cut short by the older male grabbing onto the youngest and dragging him away from his brother.

"Brother, no!" But before he could even hope to get to his baby brother, the director raised a thick leather belt clenched between strong fists, and cracked it down upon the backside of the squirming twin held tight in his claws. The resounding _'Thwack' _was followed by a piercing scream and the sound of leather slicing throughout the air once again. The eldest twin wasted no time in springing himself off the weathered upholstery of the back of the van. Relentlessly the belt cracked down without mercy and no pauses in between. The older brother attempted to throw himself in front of the whips, but instead received a brutal backhand across his right cheek.

Finally uninterested with the twin in his clutches, he carelessly threw the youngest to the side without even a glance or worry to where he landed on the hard cement. In a split second, the older twin had crawled beside his uncontrollably sobbing brother, cocooning him close to his chest. He nuzzled his face to his brother's soft crown of blond hair and rubbed a soothing palm over his back. The eldest twin glared viciously up at the older man with the utmost hatred.

"Boys," The man's voice was beyond impatience and held frustration, "I will not tell you once more. Do as I say, _now._" He lifted the belt to emphasize his silent threat to the frightened twins.

The eldest watched the youngest in an unspoken plea not to follow his command. "Brother, no… please don't." It was the first time the younger had heard so much emotion in his brother's usually deadpan voice, and even more of a surprise to hear him beg. His breath hitched for a moment as he hesitated before continuing to trail the zipper down his front. The youngest knew that he had to do this because the man would not only hurt him, but his brother as well. His brother would try to get in the way if the director was punishing him, and his older brother's punishment would be worse than getting knocked around again the next time around.  
"I'm s-sorry Brother, but I don't want you to get h-hurt anymore." The younger bit his lip.

As he bent down to remove his shoes, a sight of furious red welts crisscrossed his back and the older could feel his heart break and eyes go red at the sight. He refused to let such a thing happen to his brother ever again. He would comply with the horrible man's orders.

"You hear that? You should do what's right for you and your brother and follow in his steps if you do not want him to get further punishment." The elder twin wanted to vomit at the way the man spoke as if it were the right thing to do. But none of it was right and he could not understand what the man possibly wanted with them, especially with no clothes.

But the old director had gotten his way and now the elder twin stood and slowly rid himself of his shirt and pants, shoes and socks as well. Now both boys stood side by side before in nothing but their boxers to protect them from the man's wondering eyes. "Good boys."

The eldest narrowed his eyes at the false praise, but then his mind started putting pieces of the puzzle together at rapid speed, and he couldn't stop his mind, he could not shut it down or block it out, and before he knew it, the reality and realization of the situation hit him. How could he have not noticed before? Was this director that sick of a man, so sinful and horrible to commit such a horrible act of crime?  
His eyes widened, but before he knew it, the director was leading his baby brother to the bed.

It all went to hell from there.

To the eldest twin, the world felt empty, no one to save them, no one to stop this man from fulfilling such sinful deeds in the van with the camera that sat so proudly upon that metal rod stand.

All he could do was watch.

The director pushed down on the youngest's shoulder to lower him onto the cot until he sat down.

The elder stepped forward without further placation when he was called over and awaited his commands, like a good toy soldier, because that was what he would have to be for the sake of his little brother.

He was shoved towards the bare cot and the older twin could barely repress a shiver as the man's cold and clammy hand touched his bare back. He plopped down obediently next to the other twin and reached for his hand, as if to comfort his trembling brother, which was the most he had to offer at the moment, the most he had to give.  
"Perfect." The old man muttered to himself before moving to position himself behind the camera. He adjusted the lens and leaned down with one eye focused through the eyepiece. "Now we can begin."

"Listen carefully because I will only say this once. Whatever I instruct you to do, I expect you to do it exactly the way I tell and when I tell you. If you fail to meet my demands, you will regret it." The man's hand tightened briefly over the two ends of the belt clenched in his left hand, while the right possessively cradled his camera. A gleam of excitement had settled down in the director's dark eyes before he looked down and peered through the eyepiece.  
"I want you to touch your brother." This was said in an extremely commanding way. That man had the audacity.

Outrage. Outrage was the only thing that the elder could feel at the moment. Outrage and fury and disgust for the man standing in front of him, waiting as if they would just shame themselves in such a volatile way.

"No, you sick bastard. Have you no shame?" The room was dead silent and the venom that had occupied the older twin's voice was nothing compared to the look that the man gave him at that very moment.

"Are you questioning my command, _boy_?"

"No, I am not questioning you; I am telling you that neither I nor my brother will partake in any or your sick ideas." He stood to his full height and took his sibling's trembling hand in his, but that's as far as he got before the man straightened and walked slowly toward the defiant twin and even as he raised his hand, the older brother didn't flinch.

He braced himself for the onslaught of the director's hits and once they did come, they came brutal. The eldest fell to his knees, but still did not bring his arms up to defend himself; he would take it for himself and for his little brother.

"Sir, stop! Please don't hurt Brother anymore, please?!" The eldest kept his eyes closed as he listened to the younger slide off the bed and his feet hit the floor. He silently prayed that the man would not take his anger out on the other.

The oldest twin felt warm arms wrap around his neck causing the blows to cease in their rapid descent. His brother's voice broke through the vocal silence.  
"See look, I'm touching him see?!" The yougest sobbed, and the other could feel his heart shatter into tiny little fragments, how could he just sit here and listen to his little brother, the little brother he always swore to protect, break down like this in front of him and do nothing.

"Just please… leave him alone." His brother's voice was so small now, so helpless.  
"I'm afraid I cannot do that, he needs to be taught a lesson." The man's voice was so self-righteous, so smug and dark and empty.

The older could feel his little brother take in a shuddering breath. "Don't you think he's been hurt enough?" He shouted. The eldest knew that he had made a grave mistake letting his brother speak for him like that.

The eldest looked up to see the director on the verge of raising his twitching hand to his little brother."  
"Don't! I'll do what you want; just don't you ever touch him again." He had to do it in order to keep his brother safe.

Once on the cot, the older leaned down to his little brother and embraced his form. His cheek lied against the soft crown of hair, "Remember that I love you Brother, so please forgive me for whatever happens tonight."

The eldest twin turned back to the man with cold, vacant eyes. "What do you want me to do?"

"I think you know exactly what I want you to do. Finish undressing him, and then I want you to touch him. Understood?"

"I'm so sorry Brother." The eldest's voice cracked the slightest, but he hoped that his little brother had heard his apology. His hand traveled slowly to touch the waistband of his little brother's boxers.

The youngest shivered beneath his cold, nimble fingers for only a second, but gave a little smile to cheer him brother up. "It's okay, Brother, I forgive you already." The older leaned down to press his forehead to his brother's, "Thank you."

He wrapped an arm around his brother's waist and shift him up the slightest so that he could slide his underwear down the rest of the way. Now his youger brother sat completely revealed to his older sibling, the director, and the camera and it was time to move on to the hardest part, the part that the eldest would hate himself for.

He knew that he was avoiding what the man really wanted to see, but he could not bring himself to do such a thing to his brother, his own flesh and blood and he did not wish to scar him in that way. The older twin knew the man behind the camera could sense his hesitation, but for now he didn't care for he was trying to reassure his little brother without words that he would not hurt him no matter what.

"Just do it, Brother." The younger murmmured.  
His brother nodded and moved his hand down to lightly skim over his sibling's limp member.

"Kiss him." Was the next order.  
The older wanted so bad to whisk his little brother away from this place, put him to bed and say that it was all a nightmare. With that thought, he closed the gap between them and placed his lips on his brother's.

"French him."

The eldest wanted to kill the man behindthecamera, but he complied to keep them safe. He plunged his tongue into his brother's mouth, earning an involuntary moan from his sibling.

"Perfect."

"Rub him; make your brother feel better."  
The eldest did as he was told. His hands had a mind of their own as they rubbed slowly on the younger's member, and he could both feel and hear the little small whimper resonating through the youngest's throat.

"That's enough."  
The eldest pulled away and removed his hand from that place that should be forbidden to him.  
"It's...not so bad...Brother." The younger was flushed.  
The eldest thought for a moment while the man recalibrated the camera. If they had no choice but to do this...why not enjoy it? They were already probably going to hell.  
"The other one, I think that you should return the favor to your brother."

The eldest looked up in curiosity, but at the same instantly interested of what the director was getting at.  
"Do you know what felatio is?" The man spoke as if speaking to a child.  
The younger twin nodded and waited for him to continue.

"Blow him." The man pointed to his lips to better get his point across.

The younger twin hooked one thumb on the left side of his brother's boxers and one thumb on the right before pulling them down his legs and watching as they hit the floor with a quiet rustle.  
"You do not have to do this Brother; do not let him force you." The older was looking at the floor.  
"I do have to, or he'll hurt you again until I do."

The younger one winked at his brother and proceeded to do as the man asked, tentatively putting his mouth around his older brother's semi-hardened member. The elder hissed as the shy lips surrounded him, licking.  
The older bucked, apparently, the younger twin had finally tired of toying with brother and had graduated from licking to sucking, inching the stiffened member into his mouth like it was the world best, most flavorful and savory popsicle in the world. The younger swallowed slowly, rolling his eyes upward to gaze at his brother.

The director had stopped telling them what to do, seeing as they were now improving.

The youngest's free hand trailed up a torso—one so intensely similar to his own that it was almost like mapping out familiar territory on a carbon copy—probing into his navel before up further to playfully tweak already excited nipples, rolling them between thumb and pointer finger until the sounds that his oh so dear brother was making grew louder.

The elder moaned again, feeling on edge and over sensitive. He was alert, even if the fuzzy mumblings flowing from his mouth may not be the best way to display it. He could feel every minute pore on his twin's tongue, every swallowing motion he made amplified tenfold. And what was more, he was almost able to imagine—weather it was because of the innately strong bond between himself and his brother—the feel, taste and heat of his member in his brother's mouth. The thought enough—if that was what it was—was enough to make him swallow.

The older twin was amazed by his twin's lack of gag reflexes. _If he can do that, can I do that too?_ He wondered idly.  
"Oh...god..." He panted again, feeling the need to moan, plea and cry out in pleasure filling him like ice as it melted. His composure was slipping—more so. This edge, this high, this sexual activity was overwhelming.

Looking down, his little brother's head was bobbing—almost violently, and each time his lips brushed the almost base of his twin's erection, the feeling increased. It would be a lot more embarrassing to loose it like this is he didn't know that his little brother—aren't they supposed to be the innocent ones?—liked it this way.

The youngest moaned as his brother slid his erection against his own. He bit his lip and arched forward onto him.  
"Nnh. Brother...c-cuh-careful. D-Don't fuh-fall offff the c-cot." The older twin smirked. The younger pouted and kissed the smirk right off his brother's face. The older twin wouldn't let himself be dominated. Flipping his brother over he weaved a hand down. His brother moaned slightly and panted as he pushed in one finger. "Haa…B-brother… it hurts…" The eldest kissed his twin vigorously as he pushed in another, probing the inside and scissoring. A strangled moan slid out from the younger's lips as his fingers dug in deeper. When his fingers found a new place, his little brother's body jolted with a gasp.

"Brother-, ah-" The elder knew he had found his sibling's prostate. Making a mental note of where that spot was, he rubbed the back of the younger's prostate with his fingers gently and rhythmically, making his sibling's breath come in rasps.

"Come on Brother," His baby brother begged.

"You want it," The elder smirked, breathing against his brother's neck.

He positioned himself, and slowly eased himself in. The youngest gasped louder then he meant to. The older twin pulled back, and then bucked foreward deeper. The younger grunted and gasped in pain and his twin rubbed his back supportively, bucking into him slowly. His younger sibling backed up on him, urging him to increase his pace. The youngest began to moan as the elder twin caused heat to shoot up his spine and nerves. He bit back a yell, "M-more…" he exhaled in a rasped whisper, gripping even more voraciously onto his older brother.

Needing no further encouragement, his sibling sped up the pace, slamming into his little brother, hitting his prostate, eliciting small moans and mewls, thin lines of sweat running down his face, sheening slightly in the pale light of the van.

The youngest threw his head back, clenching his eyes shut tightly as he buried his face into the crook of his brother's neck, clinging onto him as if for dear life. His stomach was on fire, vision blurred from the pleasure. He couldn't ignore the tightening coil in his abdomen.

He groaned, head lolling against his own chest as his body spasmed, blond locks falling in front of his face. "B-brother…" he gasped into the other's skin before he was driven over the edge, arching his back off the bed, vision invaded by white, finally allowing himself to yell out.  
The elder cried out exploding into his brother, who moaned when he felt the hot fluid enter him.

"W-we are _**so**_ going to hell." The elder breathed as he pulled out.  
"You are so getting payed."  
"...Really?"

* * *

"What happened to you guys?!" Jared asked as the twins teleported to Superjail.  
"We do not want to talk about it..."

* * *

**I hated to start the story out like that, with all the abuse...but it still floats.  
Ne?**

**Reveiw please, I love to hear opinions!  
Good or bad.**


End file.
